


Galarian Food Traveler - a Magazine Straight from the World of Pokémon!

by TheRareHunterH



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareHunterH/pseuds/TheRareHunterH
Summary: This is Pokemon Reporter Gillian, your favorite source for news, fashion, and everything else going on in Galar!  You’re in for a treat, because today we're sampling all the best culinary offerings from every major city.  I hope you brought your appetite![finished!]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Galarian Food Traveler - a Magazine Straight from the World of Pokémon!

With the League Challenge coming to a close, Galarians are looking for the next big thing to take us by storm. But what if I told you it was tucked away in your very own hometown? Today, we’re talking about all the amazing food artistry in every major city of Galar! Indulge in the delicious sights and flavors representing the region’s finest offerings. Experience the food culture that nourished Gym Challengers to be in peak form as they battled their way to Wyndon. And don’t forget to take notes, because you’ll definitely be planning your next food trip after this!

**  
Turffield**

We begin our culinary journey in the modest countryside of Turffield. It isn’t littered with restaurants, but you’ll find a strong food culture that keeps things as natural as possible. At a local eatery, I was pleased to be served something like thinly-sliced vegetables wrapped up in a bright lettuce leaf. Biting into that crisp leaf and getting a burst of vegetal juices was just as satisfying as any hearty meal I’ve ever had, and healthier to boot!

And let’s not forget the famous Apple Festival! The whole town gets involved with putting on a spectacle of food and fun that’s worth traveling for, even if you aren't looking for a gym badge. In addition to the hallmark apple harvest, there are plenty of dishes to try. Some even involve Pokemon collaborations, like the Vanillish frozen custard. Rumor has it that there’s a special ingredient being imported this year—bananas harvested from the exotic Pokemon, Tropius. I bet they pair well with apples!

**  
Hulbury**

Hulbury’s the town that can’t be beat when it comes to seafood. There’s a restaurant on every corner, from the upscale Captain’s Table restaurant to more common fare, but it’s all quality. From my time in the city, I can tell you that everyone here is a master at two things: fishing and cooking. Walking into someone’s home, you’d be just as likely to be served a mouthwatering local specialty as if you’d gone to a four-star restaurant.

Seafood is my favorite cuisine, so I was excited to see what set Hulbury apart. Upon entering Captain’s Table, my experience started way before a fork ever entered my mouth. The elegant, pristine atmosphere wasn’t stuffy like other high-class restaurants. The ambiance lulls you into enjoying the scenery, from the local art adorning the walls to the unmatched view overlooking Hulbury Gym. Finally digging into my meal made me feel like I was swimming in the ocean alongside the very creatures that I was feasting upon. It’s a life-changing experience to take in everything the town has to offer at once—the flavors, the view, and the talent.

**Motostoke**

Some gourmands have criticized Motostoke in recent years for becoming too commercial. But I can’t help feeling nostalgic for my first latte and almond croissant after landing in Galar to attend my first League Challenge kick-off ceremony, and I have Motostoke's Battle Café to thank for that. I’m going to brag on its customer service.

Despite being a chain, every Battle Café has its own character. I might even say that every visit is unique, thanks in no small part to the impeccably-trained Milcery baristas who are just as friendly as they are talented. As a person who loves to try different things, these Milcery have always found a way to add an extra personal touch to my order, from adorning my drinks with cute latte art to putting flavored whipped cream on the side with my dessert. Amidst all this variety, there’s one thing I can always count on—I’ll always be served with a smile!

**  
Stow-on-Side**

This isn’t the first place in Galar that people think of when it comes to food, but that's because the most interesting and delectable food here is a treasure waiting to be discovered. You just need to do a little digging!

The secret is in the local street market, which you can usually identify by the Maractus attendants that advertise and peddle the local wares. Among the sundries you’ll find amazing snacks similar to what you’d find at your local Pokemart, but crafted with much more care. Sweet or savory nuts of every flavor, dried fruits or meats (sometimes both! You’ve GOT to try the Pecha-flavored beef), and other perfect fare to pick up as you trek into Glimwood Tangle. Perhaps my favorite was the unexpectedly sweet cactus juice! I wonder if they source it from the Maractus merchants?

**  
Ballonlea**

Here in Ballonlea, the food is often indistinguishable from medicine. And while residents may not savor the flavor, there’s no doubt they’re thankful for the healthy lifestyle it brings. Actually, I think that herbal bitter flavor is kind of charming… in its own way.

But my favorite feature of the local plant-centric cuisine is how it looks! There’s no shortage of bright, pastel seasonings and additives that give local dishes their unique colors and textures, including the well-loved fairy bread. And have you ever been served something with seasoning that moved? Scientists claim that it’s tiny spores responding to air pressure. But I suspect it’s actually a bit of Fairy magic at play!

**  
Circhester**

If there's one restaurant that defines Circhester, it's Bob’s Your Uncle. In its early days, passerby were fooled by the garish red-and-yellow signage, assuming there was only fast food within. But the locally-sourced, highest-quality meat dishes make B’sYO a place that you must try at least once! Health aficionado Gym Leader Kabu says that's all it takes to be converted for life, touting the food's empowering properties. He stops in for a bite whenever he can!

Once you’re done taking in the heat of Bob’s expertly-seared beef and poultry, get out of the proverbial kitchen and check out the ice cream carts adorning Circhester’s sidewalks. They’re open year-round, even during the coldest months! One wonders how they stay in business, but maybe it’s because this sweet, creamy delicacy is really just that good!

**  
Spikemuth**

Despite my unstoppable appetite for food and journalism, the city of Spikemuth is where I met my match! I simply couldn’t find a way in! While pacing around and wondering what to do, a friendly fellow dressed in red and black approached me. I explained the situation, and he apologized, then offered to share his protein bar with me. This isn’t a product review article, but the bar was pretty good!

**  
Hammerlocke**

Hammerlocke food culture is as mysterious as the treasures it keeps locked up in its vaults. Only those who live here know where its best dishes lurk.

After a little investigative reporting, I’m going to reveal to you Hammerlocke’s best-kept secret! You’ll find a lot of chain restaurants at the city’s outskirts to appease the tourists, but its best restaurants won’t be found next to its famous landmarks. Instead, you’ll find them closer to the residences, with some local chefs having even converted their residences into a restaurant storefront! I’m sure they’ll be willing to share a good meal, as long as you share some of the history you’ve brought from your own hometown!

**  
Wyndon**

We finally made it to Wyndon! Getting to the end of my food journey is almost as exciting as getting into the finals. Even during the off-season, Wyndon is a popular city that’s worth every moment. Restaurants are constantly pulling out all the stops to satisfy tourists, and the general allure of the big city pulls a wide variety of talent from all corners of Galar. Everywhere you look, there’s a robust menu that would inspire anyone’s taste for adventure.

And while not nearly as refined, I’d be remiss if I didn’t mention one of the most charming aspects of Wyndon’s food culture: the branded packaged snacks! These are sold alongside official merchandise for the League Tournament. Check it out – I even found the same brand protein bar that I tried with the kind fellow at Spikemuth! Except, this one was brandishing Champion Leon’s mug. I wonder if the Champion likes these?

  
**Let's Wrap it Up!**

What did you think, Trainers? Did any of these places or dishes end up on your bucket list? I can’t encourage you enough to just go out and try them all! Call a Corviknight Taxi and get started on an adventure of your own. And if you visit anywhere on this list, tell ‘em Reporter Gillian sent ya! You’re sure to get a smile (and maybe even a discount!).


End file.
